1. Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a touch screen display device.
2. Description of Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of detecting on screen areas touched or pointed at by a human finger and/or another touching/pointing device where the touched or pointed-to one or more on screen areas are indicative of an input or a command desired by the user.
The touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the display panel to detect the position of the contacted or pointed-to on screen area(s) and to produce position data signals identifying the contacted or pointed-to on screen area(s). Therefore, the location indication(s) selected by the contacted position(s) is produced as an input signal for processing by one or more data processors that are programmed to respond to such a one or more contacts.
An advantage of the touch screen panel is that it eliminates need for an additional surface interface input device connected to a display device such as a keyboard or a mouse. Popularity of the touch screen approach is increasing.
Unfortunately as popularity of the touch screen approach increases, so too do the data processing demands placed on the circuitry that supports integrated functionalities of display driving and touch layer driving. Conventionally these are all squeezed into a single monolithically integrated circuit (IC) and as a result power and heat dissipation are concentrated into the one IC and mass production yield of the one IC may decrease as its internal complexity increases (e.g., squeezing into the one IC mixed signal processing requirements including that of high voltage analog processing and low voltage, high frequency digital processing).
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.